Merry Christmas Naruto
by Conejo-sama
Summary: Naruto always spent Christmas alone, but since Kaida is spending her Christmas in Konoha this year, she and the rest of the Naruto gang are gonna help make this year Naruto's best Christmas ever! Little Naruto Characters: With some NaruOC :3
1. A Christmas Not Celebrated

HEY!! It's me again! And I made another story! A Christmas story! Hope you like it! And Merry Christmas!

**Gai's Team - Age 7**

**Rookie Team 9 - Age 6**

------------------------------------

**Ch. 1 A Christmas Not Celebrated**

"AWESOME! IT'S SNOWING!" Shiny flakes of ice were falling from the sky and Naruto was filled with joy and excitement. His mind already had a schedule filled with fun things he could do with all of that snow. _Snow ball fights with Sasuke, throwing snowballs at Neji to annoy him, making snow angels with Kaida, today's going to be great!_

Naruto always tried to enjoy some of the winter days before the most celebrated of holidays in Konoha came around the corner. He thought that it was the saddest of all days (besides his birthday). When Christmas came, Naruto was always lonely. All of his friends spent Christmas with their parents and siblings, but Naruto spent his Christmas alone, probably never celebrating it.

Running outside in his winter clothes as fast as he could, Naruto ran to Sakura's house to see what she was doing and to see Kaida because she was staying at her house, with Kakashi staying next door. With a knock on the door, Naruto saw an occupied Kakashi with his perverted book in front of his face. "Konichiwa, Kakashi-san."

"Naruto," Kakashi replied, still concentrating on his book.

"Are Kaida and Sakura here?" The only response Kakashi gave was a curt nod. "Can I come in?" Once again, Kakashi nodded. He moved out the way so that Naruto could go in. Sakura's parents were probably gone, considering that Kakashi was in the house, but he was Kaida's guardian and he couldn't just watch her from the window forever, especially since he was busy reading that Icha Icha Paradise book.

Naruto came in and took off his snow apparel and went in the living room where Sakura and Kaida, with Aiko on her head, were looking in catalogues filled with clothes and cute animal plushies. _Girls._ Naruto walked up to them and then kneeled down beside Sakura, trying to get her attention. Sakura didn't even look up from the toy magazine she was looking at. Being polite and breaking the silence, Kaida looked up and saw Naruto, saying, "Ohayo, Naruto-kun! And Merry Christmas!"

Naruto hated that greeting very much since his Christmas was never very merry. "Ohayo, Kaida-chan. Why are you guys looking at these magazines?"

"We're making our Christmas lists." Sakura answered.

"Oh." Naruto's day wasn't really starting off as well as he planned. He just wanted to avoid everything that had to do with Christmas.

"Hey Naruto. Grab a magazine and join us." Kaida insisted, but get a reply that was unexpected.

"No thanks. Christmas just isn't my thing."

Kaida's mouth dropped. Who doesn't like Christmas?!?!?! She had a feeling that it was something more, but she didn't want any tensions to rise. "Okay then."

"Hey! You guys, it's snowing outside! Come on, let's go!" Naruto rapidly put on his snow wear, followed by the girls, and they all went outside, with Kakashi right behind them.

---------------------------------------------

Naruto's day was as planned as he thought it would be, starting with him, Sakura, and Kaida on their way to Sasuke's house to have a snowball fight with him, but they stopped when they saw Neji, TenTen, and Lee walking toward them. They didn't notice them, so Naruto thought it was the perfect time to activate his part 2 plan of the day: throwing snowballs at Neji, but his plan turned out better since TenTen and Lee were with him; annoying Neji is fun. Naruto already told Sakura and Kaida about the plan on their way to Sasuke's house, so Naruto had back up, which made things funner.

They hid behind a building so their victims would not notice them. Apparently they forgot Kakashi was following them; he had no idea where they went. He took his attention away from his book in order to find the three misfits. He saw Neji and the gang ahead of him and decided to ask them. "Hey, Neji, TenTen, Lee. Have you guys seen Naruto, Sakura, and Kaida anywhere?"

"Hey Kakashi!" TenTen greeted cheerfully. "Merry Christmas! No, we haven't seen them. We're waiting for Gai."

And right on cue, the Green Beast jumped in between them, with a gleeful smile on his face. "If it isn't my arch rival, Hatake Kakashi. Merry Christmas."

"Yeah uh… Merry Christmas." Kakashi didn't feel like facing the green jumpsuit psychopath. "Like I was saying to your team, I'm looking for Naruto, Sakura, and Kaida. Have _you_ seen them?"

"I'm afraid I haven't my friend, but since you're here,"

_Oh no, not another rematch!_

"Let's have a battle you and me!"

"I don't have time for this Gai. I need to find---"

"If you win, my team will help you find them. I'll even let you pick the challenge."

Kakashi didn't feel like arguing with him so he agreed. "Fine. I choose Rock, Paper, Scissors."

"It's a deal." They positioned themselves, getting ready to play, with Gai's team with annoyed expression except for Lee, who apparently wanted Gai to lose so he could help find his precious Sakura. "ROCK… PAPER…"

"CHARGE!!!!!!" Their game was interrupted by the Three Musketeers, Naruto, Kaida, and Sakura namely, throwing snowballs at them. Their main target was Neji and his team, balls of snow flying at the unexpected trio and their sensei. They were having so much fun, that they didn't realize that Kakashi wasn't there anymore. "VICTORY!!!!!" They _thought_ they won the battle when they saw Team Gai covered in a pile of snow.

Their victory party ended when they were lifted by their coat collars. "What do you guys think your doing?" Asked an inquisitive Kakashi. They three amigos were trying their best to free themselves from Kakashi's grasp. "You guys are in big trouble." The stopped their wiggling, getting ready for the pain. "But since you saved my butt from having another rematch with Gai, I guess I can spare you."

He put the three munchkins on the ground. "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Now, let's get on our way." They left, leaving Team Gai stuck under a pile of snow.

---------------------------------------------

"So, Naruto, what do you want for Christmas?" Naruto looked at the white-haired girl with the rabbit who asked the question.

"I told you, Christmas isn't really my thing."

"Why not?"

"It just isn't, okay?"

"Yeah, but---"

"Kaida, can I talk to you for a sec?" Sakura took Kaida aside so things wouldn't get out of hand.

"What is it?"

"Try not to talk to Naruto about Christmas too much, okay?"

"Why? Doesn't everyone like Christmas?"

Sakura slapped her hand on her forehead.

_**BAKA! Kaida hasn't been here long enough to know this! **_Her inner self yelled. "Kaida, Naruto is always alone on Christmas, so he never celebrates it."

"Oh." Kaida understood very well now. Naruto didn't have a family to celebrate Christmas with. Neither did she, but she always spent her Christmas with Kakashi, Aiko, and her little cousins, Rin and Ryu. She found someone to spend Christmas with every year, and this year she's spending it with Aiko, Sakura and all of her other new friends in Konoha, including her new and most special friend, Naruto. Seeing that he was always alone, she had a plan.

_You won't be alone anymore Naruto. This year will be your best Christmas ever._


	2. The Plan

First chapter complete! I hope you liked it. Now here's my second chapter!

**Team Gai - 7**

**Rookie Team 9 - 6**

---------------------------------------

**Ch. 2 The Plan**

The first thing Kaida did at Sasuke's house was wonder: How could she make this Christmas the best Christmas ever for Naruto? Every kid had at least one Christmas that was special to them, and this year, Naruto would have _his_ special Christmas with his first official friend and all of the other friends he made in the past years.

"Hey, Kaida!" Someone yelled which brought her out of her daze. "What's taken' ya?! We're about to have our snowball fight!"

"Coming!" Kaida replied, running while still thinking. _If I'm going to make this the best Christmas for Naruto, I gonna need some help._

------------------------------------------

"No way!"

"Come on Sakura." Kaida brought Sasuke and Sakura behind a snow fort to hide from Naruto's snow rampage. "He's spent Christmas all alone and this year, he can spend Christmas with his friends."

"What about our Christmas's with _our_ families?" **(Itachi didn't kill the Uchiha clan yet.)**

"It'll all be in the afternoon when everybody has time to themselves."

"I don't know…"

"What about you Sasuke?"

The quiet cutie looked up and shrugged. "Heck. I don't have anything better to do. Besides Naruto is _our_ friend Sakura." Sasuke's charm always worked on Sakura but he only wanted to show off to Kaida.

"R-r-right Sasuke. Naruto is our friend. I'm in."

"Me too."

They put their hands on top of each other. "Great! But we need more than three people to help." Kaida informed.

"Then let's get more people." Sasuke said.

"Guys, if you haven't noticed… WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Everybody panicked when Sakura reminded them about the murderous snowball rampage.

"Oh, right. Sorry." The trio went back to their snowball fight only to find that Naruto was on the ground exhausted from throwing snowballs at them. "I'll ask Kakashi to keep him busy while we make our plans."

"Got it!" Kaida went to tell Kakashi while Sasuke and Sakura went ahead to get some help.

--------------------------------------------

"NO F….. WAY!" Yelled a really peeved Team Gai.

"Why not? No one deserves to be alone, especially on Christmas!" Kaida said.

"Yeah, but after that snowball rampage…" TenTen pointed out. "Besides, Gai and Lee are sick with youth and a cold because of you guys."

"Come on! You're not going because Lee and Gai are sick?!"

"Well, that and the fact that we are finally free from all of the _youthfulness_ of Gai and Lee, so we get Christmas to ourselves! Right, Neji?"

"Hn." Neji grunted.

"Please? Do it for Naruto. Besides," Kaida added. "It's not just some random gathering. It's kind of like a party, except we get gifts for 'Naruto's Best Christmas Ever Bash'! And I know how much you like parties, TenTen."

"Well, that does sound nice. What do you think Neji?"

"Hn. As long as I'm away from all of that _youthfulness_ this Christmas."

"Great! I'll see you guys there. And don't forget, bring a gift for Naruto!"

Before she left, she gave TenTen and Neji a hug, which startled TenTen and annoyed Neji. "Wait," TenTen interjected before Kaida was completely gone. "What about spending Christmas with our families?"

"Don't worry. Come by Naruto house in the afternoon. You'll see!" Then Kaida left to tell Sasuke and Sakura about her success.

---------------------------------------------

"So how was it, you guys?" Kaida, Sasuke, and Sakura met up a few minutes later outside Ichiraku's restaurant.

"Hinata, Kiba, and Shino said they were busy with family preparations for the holidays, but they're able to make it later, especially Hinata." Sakura informed.

"What about you Sasuke?"

Sasuke shrugged and said, "I asked Shikamaru and Chouji, but I was afraid to ask Ino because she would attack me."

"That's a smart idea."

"Yeah, great thinking Sasuke. But forget her," Kaida said. "What did the other two say?"

"Chouji said he would help with food, and Shikamaru said he had nothing better to do."

"Well, that's still good, especially since Chouji's willing to help."

"Kaida," Sakura said, "Where are we going to have the party?"

"At Naruto's place. I'll have Kakashi distract him again while we prepare in the afternoon."

"I wonder what Kakashi's doing with him now?"

----------------------------------------------

Sorry, but I decided to cut the chapter short so I could make a funny chapter about Kakashi's day with Naruto. Please R&R and give me some suggestions!


	3. Kakashi's Day with Naruto

Here's my third chapter; enjoy!

**Team Gai - 7**

**Rookie Team 9 - 6**

------------------------------------------------------

**Ch. 3 Kakashi's Day with Naruto**

After Naruto woke up from his rampage attack, he realized that he was alone. "Kaida! Sasuke! Sakura! Where are you guys?" Then he ran around the Uchiha compound looking for his missing friends. _I alone and it's not even Christmas yet!_ He stopped running when a one-eyed figure appeared in front of him. "Kakashi!"

"Hey Naruto. Why are you panicking? I'm here with you." For once Kakashi wasn't concentrating on his book. In fact, he didn't have his book with him. He was helping distract Naruto so Kaida, Sasuke, and Sakura could prepare for Naruto's best Christmas ever.

"Right. Sorry. I forgot you were here with us."

Kakashi bent his head down in sorrow. _Man! Everybody forgets about me! Where's the love, man!?_

"Where did the others go?"

"Um… uhhh… they went… to… go Christmas shopping. They thought you wouldn't like it and went ahead."

"Oh." Then Naruto's head bent down in sorrow and it looked like he was going to cry. _Christmas shopping. Why does everyone else have such a great time during Christmas and I don't? Does the world hate me?_

When Kakashi saw that he was near to tears, he tried to think of things he could do with Naruto while the others were gone. "Don't worry, Naruto. They said they would meet us at Ichiraku's when they were done."

"Oh, okay."

"So Naruto, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know." Then Naruto had an idea. "Hey Kakashi."

"Yeah."

"I know what we can do."

-------------------------------------------------

"Isn't there anything else you want to do besides eat ramen?" Kakashi and Naruto were having a pleasant stroll, but all of the things Naruto wanted to do involved ramen.

"Well, I wanted to made snow angels with Kaida and Sakura but they're not here."

"Oh right. Well we could---oh my God!" Naruto's eyes followed what Kakashi got all work up about and sweat dropped at what he saw: the Christmas edition of the Icha Icha Paradise series. "I've been waiting so long to get this one! Naruto, do you mind if I go in there and…?"

"Knock yourself out Kakashi." _Literally._ Then Kakashi skipped into the book store to buy the book. "So much for spending time together. Why does he like that book so much?" Then Naruto left without a thought of waiting for Kakashi. "I'm just gonna see what everybody else is doing then I'll try to find Sasuke and the others." And with that, he left, leaving a very pissed Kakashi.

_Damn it! These kids give me such a hard time! _Then he ran off to find Naruto.

----------------------------------------

"Sorry, Naruto but I'm too busy." Shikamaru said to the blond boy in front of him. "My mom wants me to help with the Christmas preparations and stuff. Her sister is coming and she's bringing her baby with her, so it's going to be so troublesome."

"That's the same response I got from everybody else."

"Did you ask Hinata?"

"Yeah. _She_ even put my down."

--

_FLASHBACK_

_I was on my way to Hinata's house after going to Choji's and Kiba's and they were all busy with Christmas preparations._

_Before I could knock on the door, Hinata already answered the door. It's like she had ESP and knew I was coming. "Um… H-h-hey Naruto. W-w-what are y-you doing here?"_

"_I was just wondering if you would like to, you know, hang out today. Everybody else is busy."_

"_Uh… well… so am I. I'm sorry N-naruto but my father wants everything to be perfect on Christmas. I'm really sorry."_

"_It's okay. I'm used to it." I headed towards Shikamaru's house feeling rejected… again._

"_Naruto…"_

"_No really. It's okay. I'll see you later."_

_FLASHBACK END_

--

"That's weird. Hinata usually always wants to be with you."

"Yeah, but today, she was totally busy. It's like everybody's avoiding me."

"Christmas is a busy holiday, Naruto. Everybody's going to be busy."

"Yeah. It's like that every year." Naruto turned around and walked away. "I'll see you later Shikamaru."

"See ya, Naruto. And Happy Holidays."

_I wish people would stop saying that!_ "What am I suppose to do now? Everybody's busy and Kakashi is probably still busy with his perverted book shopping! Stupid X-mas!" Naruto kicked the snow as hard as he could then he started rapidly kicking the ground with his fury rising. "I HATE CHRISTMAS!" He yelled to the heavens shaking his fists in the air.

"Naruto!" Then he turned around to see who was calling him. He saw a flash of gray and he knew who it was. _Kakashi._ Then he thought of a plan. _I'll get my revenge for leaving me to get a stupid perverted book._ Then he ran away.

----------------------------------

"Naruto! Naruto, wait!" _Damn kid!_ Kakashi looked all around the village for Naruto and even looked in his favorite places (which was the most obvious place to look) **(for you slow people, it's Ichiraku's)**, but he still wasn't there. Then Kakashi heard yelling and ran to the noise, seeing a flash of spiky blond and knew it was Naruto. _Kid must be frustrated that I left him._ Kakashi saw Naruto look at him, but Naruto ran anyway. _Where is he going?_

Kakashi kept running, and soon, he was in the middle of a square alley; the perfect target range. "YAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto was firing truck loads of snow at Kakashi and Kakashi couldn't keep up with any of his throws.

_Damn! This kid can't quit when it comes to snowball fights. I'm just gonna have to beat him at his own game._ Kakashi pulled up his forehead protector and activated his Sharigan then started to make hand signs to form a jutsu. "Water style, Snow Wolf Jutsu!" **(I made it up.)**

"Oh crap!" The snow Naruto was throwing at Kakashi started to form into a giant wolf and was ready to attack Naruto.

_I have to be easy on him. He's still just a kid._ Kakashi did another hand sign then the snow wolf fired water out of his mouth. It was a direct hit, but Naruto wasn't there. _Holy shit! I must have hit him too hard. I'm going to be in a hell of trouble!_

"Nice try, Kakashi!" Kakashi turned around to see Naruto on top of a building with piles of snowballs for reinforcement. "You have to be a lot quicker than that to defeat me in a snowball fight." Then Kakashi ducked in cover, preparing for his doom.

_Oh crap…_

--------------------------------

"I wonder what Kakashi's doing with him now." Right on cue, Naruto was walking toward them with Kakashi in a wagon covered in a heap of snow. The three of them were thinking the worst.

"Dang, Naruto. What did you do to him?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, um I just had a little snowball fight with him is all."

_A _little _snowball fight, huh? _"Well, it must've been fun… for you that is." Kaida said.

"Yeah, it was. So how was the Christmas shopping?"

"Oh… uh… it was fun." Sakura said. "You should've come with us, Naruto. I'm sure you would have enjoyed it, too."

"Yeah, maybe." _Not!_ "Well, let's not just stand here. Let's have some ramen!"

"What about Kakashi?" Kaida informed. Naruto just stared back at him and shrugged.

"He'll be fine." Everybody else agreed, while Kaida was still disprovable, but she went inside with everybody else, not wanting to stay outside with Kakashi in the cold.

-------------------------------------

I'm sorry if this chapter was short, but I want this story done before Christmas. I hope you enjoyed it!


	4. A Christmas Promise

This is my fourth chappy! Enjoy!

--------------------------------------

It was Christmas Eve and everyone was getting ready for the next day. Well, everyone except Naruto. He was enjoying the rest of the day before Christmas took away all of his friends. During the day, Naruto was making snow angels with Kaida and Aiko, with Aiko rolling form side to side to make some kind of impression of a rabbit snow angel. Both Naruto and Kaida laughed when they say her finished creation. Later they went to Sakura's house to have some hot chocolate. Sakura asked her parents if Naruto could stay over since he would be lonely tomorrow and they said yes.

After a few minutes, it started getting dark. "Okay, kids. You can stay up as much as you want," Sakura's mom said. "Just don't go outside and don't open any presents."

"Okay, Mommy!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"Okay, Mrs. Haruno." Kaida replied.

"Yes, ma'am." Naruto said, with glee on his face. Soon Sakura's mom left to go to bed and the kids were alone (with Kakashi watching them from next door). "You hear that, guys?" Naruto cried out when Sakura's mom was out of sight. "We get to stay up for as long as we want! What do you want to do now?"

"Me and Sakura were going to talk about what we think we got for Christmas." Kaida said.

"Oh." Naruto replied, gloomily.

"Don't worry Naruto. We're gonna hang out with you later tonight."

"Okay, then. I'll be on the roof when you're done."

"Naruto! My mom said we're not suppose to go outside!" Naruto was already out of sight before Sakura could finish. "That boy is just too stubborn to listen!"

"Don't be hard on him Sakura. He's just beaten down about Christmas. Let's just talk about our preparations quickly so we can spend some time with him."

"Fine." Sakura grabbed a scroll from behind a cushiony chair and unrolled it. It revealed blueprints of Naruto's house they got from the Third Hokage, covered with Christmas decorations. It also showed the inside of the house so they would know where to put things like the food and presents. "We already know where to put the presents, but how are going to get the tree?"

"I asked Sasuke if he could get one and he said it would be in Naruto's house when he leaves with Kakashi."

"Great. Do we have everything else we need?"

"Yep! Choji will bring the food and we'll put it over here." Kaida said pointing to area where it should be. "The tree will be in the living room in the corner. Naruto has a stereo right?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'll bring music so we can play some Christmas songs. The only other thing we need to do is decorate the place. Luckily we'll get more help by the afternoon."

"Awesome! Then everything's prepared for!"

"This is going to be Naruto's best Christmas ever! I'll go get Naruto and we can do something fun for the rest of the night." Then Kaida left Sakura to find their spiky-haired friend on the roof.

-----------------------------------

Naruto was sitting on the roof, looking at the sky as if waiting for Santakuro-su (Santa Claus). He was thinking about what tomorrow would be like. Worse than last year or better and probably more comforting than last year? _It doesn't matter. I'm still going to be alone._ Then he turned his head when he heard someone.

"Hey, Naruto." Said his white-haired best friend.

"Hey, Kaida. Are you done with your stup--- I mean Christmas stuff?"

Even though he stopped himself from saying that rude remark, Kaida already knew what he was going to say. "Naruto, you don't have to keep acting like you don't hate Christmas around me. I know it's not your favorite holiday."

"Then why do you keep talking about it around me, huh? Are you doing this on purpose to avoid me?" Naruto snapped at Kaida which made her gasp. Naruto never usually yelled like that, especially to her. Kaida did say those things on purpose, but not to avoid him but to prepare for his Christmas ever. "You're just like all the others. Spending most of their time with Christmas stuff as if avoiding me on purpose." Naruto turned his head away from her and looked back at the stars.

Then Kaida walked up to Naruto and sat next to him with her knees tucked under her chin and her arms wrapped around them looking toward Naruto's gaze. "Naruto. I did say those things on purpose but for your benefit."

"What did you mean 'for my benefit'?"

"Um… uhh…?" _I can't tell him. It's suppose to be a surprise. _"Well I knew if I said stuff that had to do with Christmas, you wouldn't want to join us and we could prepare for our Christmas play date tomorrow."

"What play date?"

"I wanted to spend time with you tomorrow since you're always alone during Christmas."

Naruto looked at her with disbelief. "Really?"

"Of course. You know I don't have a family to spend Christmas with, either."

"But you have Aiko, Sakura, and Kakashi to spend it with."

"You know what I mean." Naruto did know what she meant, even though Aiko was a sister to her and Kakashi was a father to her. "I promise you'll have fun tomorrow." Then Kaida held Naruto's hand.

"Hope you can keep that promise."

"Don't worry. I will." Then Kaida got up with her hand still in his. "Now let's not keep Sakura waiting." Kaida helped Naruto up they went back inside, still holding hands with each other.

----------------------------------

During the rest of the night, Naruto, Sakura, and Kaida played some board games and looked outside. It soon started to snow outside and they marveled at the sparkling wonders. Sakura opened the window so they could look at it more clearly. "It's so beautiful, isn't it." It wasn't a statement; it was a fact. Every year the falling flakes looked more dazzling to look at.

It always made Naruto wonder. "How can each of these flakes look different from the rest?" Naruto thought out loud. "I can't really tell the difference between any of them. They all are as beautiful and sparkling as the rest of them." Naruto's statement made Kaida and Sakura look at him and wonder the same thing.

"I know. They're all so beautiful." Sakura inquired.

"That's what makes them all unique." Kaida said, with relaxation in her voice. She closed her eyes as a gust of wind blow past her, but it made Sakura and Naruto shiver.

Naruto managed to stifle a yawn and he scratched the back of his head. "Let's close the window and hit the hay you guys. I'm tired."

"Yeah, us too." Kaida and Sakura said together, yawning at the same time. They all closed the window together and got ready for bed. Sakura went upstairs to her room while Naruto and Kaida went to the upstairs guest(s) room. It contained two beds in case the Haruno's had more than I guest over, but if they had even more guests, they would sleep downstairs on the unfolded sofa. It also contained a dresser in case the guests were staying for more than one day, a mirror on top of the dresser, and some toiletries so they wouldn't have to use the Haruno's toiletry supply and get sick. Naruto took the bed on the left and Kaida took the bed on the right.

"You're going to enjoy tomorrow Naruto. I promise."

"I sure hope so." _I really hope so._ And everyone that night was thinking about what was going to happen tomorrow, but the highest expectations were from Kaida and Naruto; they had the most wonderful dreams of Winter lands and candy canes and slept in a dreamily sleep.

-----------------------------------------

So, what did you think? Hope you enjoyed it! The next and final chapter is coming out soon!


	5. Merry Christmas Naruto!

Here it is… MY FIFTH AND FINAL CHAPTER OF MERRY CHRISTMAS NARUTO!!!! Enjoy!!!!

-----------------------------

**Ch. 5 Merry Christmas Naruto!**

**Earlier in the Day…**

_It's the greatest time of year,_

_And it's here…_

_So let's go celebrate it!_

_It's---_

"Stop singing, Kaida! It's too early for that!" Sakura yelled while putting up the decorations with Sasuke.

"Sorry. But I'm just so excited! Today's Christmas and Naruto's finally going to spend Christmas with his friends!"

"It's technically not Christmas yet. It's 11:56 pm. Why did we wake up so early?!"

"Sorry. I thought if we decorated early, we could have more time to rest up and get ready. Besides you wanted to spend some time celebrating Christmas with your family, Sakura."

"Whatever."

"But I do feel bad for waking you guys up so early."

"Don't worry about it, Kaida. We're almost done." Sasuke reassured. "When are the senseis going to come?"

"Don't worry. They said they would be here ear---" Right on cue, Asuma, Kurenai, and Kakashi were appeared in a puff of smoke already dressed up for the party. All of them wore scarves and coats over their outfits.

"That was fast!" Sakura said.

"I didn't know they'd come this early." Kaida informed.

"You guys need any help?" Asked Asuma with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Yeah. We still need to decorate the inside," Kaida informed. "Kakashi you still need to distract Naruto too so we can get ready."

"I know. I'll do it as soon as he wakes up."

"You kids shouldn't be on the roof." Kurenai said. "You could slip and fall, especially since it's still dark out. What are you doing outside so early, anyway?"

"We just wanted an early start on things," Sasuke said. "Don't worry, we're almost done."

"Then we'll finish the rest. You guys go home, rest, and come back later so you can be ready for the party."

"Hai, Sensei!" Then the three all went home (and no Kaida didn't go all the way back to the Hidden Hare Village!) and rested because it was so early and so they could be ready for Naruto's party.

------------------------------

**A few Hours Later…**

**Naruto's POV**

YES! Today's Christmas! I'm usually upset on this particular holiday, but now I'm not. And that's because I won't be alone this year! This time, Kaida and Aiko are going to be spending time with me! I even woke up early (early as in a few minutes after I went to bed early) to get her a thank you gift for my appreciation.

--

_FLASHBACK_

_As soon as I knew everyone was asleep, I went to get a little thank you gift for Kaida and for Aiko too because she always likes to be with me but Kaida drags her everywhere._

_I knew some of the shops would close early because it's Christmas Eve, but there was always this little store that was always open for late shoppers during the holidays. It was called "Trinkets Galore"; a shop that always closes late on holidays and has small trinkets for little kids and for late shoppers to buy. It's kind of like a souvenir shop for visitors of Konoha. I went inside and was met by the elderly shop owner named Jijii Tegaru (Cheap Old Man) and he was a very kind man but made cheap offers when it came to shopping. "Hello, little boy."_

"_Hey Jijii-san. Can I buy anything that's small and _not _cheap?"_

"_Why certainly." Then he started dragging me around showing me things that looked like they were going to break from just a gust of wind. Then my eye was caught on something beautiful and it didn't look very close to breaking in any second. I picked it up and it didn't break in my hand. It was very dazzling and it reminded me of Kaida. I was very sure that she would want it so I bought it. I left as soon as I purchased it and before Jijii Tegaru was going to make me another offer._

_I was glad to leave the store as soon as I could because that old man was too ugly to describe and he creeped me out. I couldn't wait to give Kaida my gift. As soon as I was back to Sakura's house I rushed in as fast as I could and hid the present under the bed I was sleeping on and went to sleep before anyone woke up and suspected anything._

_FLASHBACK END_

--

I was too excited to sleep so I woke up. Hopefully I didn't wake up anybody so I went downstairs. It was 8:00 am so I was guessing that everybody was sleeping in but my theory was wrong when I saw Sakura's mom in the kitchen drinking coffee. "Oh, good morning Naruto." Sakura's mom said. "Merry Christmas." For once I didn't mind anybody saying that to me, but I was still hesitant of saying it myself.

"Morning ma'am. Are Sakura and Kaida awake yet?"

"I don't think so. Do you want to eat something while you're waiting for them?"

"Sure. Thanks Mrs. H!" I would say no and go back to my house, but I was afraid she would make me stay because of how early it is. Besides… who could resist a free meal? Mrs. Haruno gave me some pancakes with whip cream and a cherry on top. It looked like Santakuro-su with his cherry red nose.

A few bites later, Sakura and Kaida came into the kitchen with sleepy looks on their faces. "Hey guys!" I exclaimed hoping it would raise some spirits. "You guys look tired. You sure you got enough sleep?"

"Yeah," Kaida reassured. "We just smelled something delicious and wanted to know what it was."

"Pancakes, anyone?" Sakura's mom said. She handed them their own plates with the some pancakes on it and they immediately began eating. Later, Sakura's dad came down and got some pancakes himself, but he received a kiss from Mrs. Haruno before eating. It seemed like hours when I was half way done but Sakura and Kaida were already finished. They seemed like they were in a rush to do something. I suspected that Sakura was helping Kaida finish planning with our Christmas play date, but I was wrong once again when they were heading for the living room and went by the tree. "Don't open any gifts until everyone's done girls!"

"Yes Mrs. Haruno."

"Okay Mommy."

I felt disappointed. They just couldn't wait until they could open their presents! Either that or Kaida forgot. I was hoping it was the second option. She would remember later in the day. But then I remembered what Shikamaru said: _**Christmas is a busy holiday, Naruto. Everybody's going to be busy.**_ Apparently when he meant everybody he meant _everybody_ and I just had to wait.

I left as soon as I was done with my breakfast and went upstairs to get my present for Kaida. I went back downstairs, but as soon as I opened the door, someone grabbed my wrist. "Naruto, wait." I turned around and saw Kaida with guilt on her face. "I didn't forget if that's why you're leaving." I was going to ask her what she meant but then I realized she meant our play date. Yes! She didn't forget!

"No that's not it," I assured her. She looked really sad about me leaving. "I just need to go back home. You know, to make sure that no one stole anything."

"Oh, okay." Then she gave me a hug. "I promise I'll see you later. You're going to be really surprised." And I seriously hoped that she would be right.

-----------------------------

**Kaida's POV**

Naruto and everyone else were finished with their breakfast so that meant one thing… PRESENT TIME!!!!!! Sakura and I were seriously eager and impatient for this day to come and Aiko seemed to always be by the Christmas tree. But some of our excitement was held back due to the fact that we planned for Naruto to have a special Christmas.

Sakura's parents came into the room, but we still had to wait. Since I was spending Christmas at the Haruno's, I had to follow their traditions of Christmas. Every year they would play this game that they called _The Present Race_. The first one to grab one of their presents had to blow the whistle that starts the race and they got to open it before anyone else and the other contestants had to watch the winner open their first present. Once their present was completely open with no wrappers suck on the gift, the other people get to open their gifts. They made it challenging when they flipped over the tags on the bottom so the contestant didn't have a better advantage than everyone else. I wondered how we would find our presents without knocking the tree down or breaking anything around it. It sounded fun so everyone, including Aiko and Sakura's parents, got ready to grab a present from under the tree.

We started finding our gifts when Mr. Haruno blew a whistle. Everybody flipped over presents, desperately trying to find their own. But everyone stopped when the whistle blew again and everybody looked to where the noise came from. Aiko was on the couch with her gift next to her with the whistle in her mouth. Everybody clapped for the winner and waited for her to open her gift.

Aiko had trouble opening her gift and her teeth didn't really help her, so I had to help her. When I opened the package I found the gift I bought for her: a beautiful emerald collar with a rose design around it. I knew how much she liked flowers, especially roses, so when we went shopping for a gift for Naruto, I spotted the collar and decided to get for Aiko. As soon as she saw it, she wanted to wear, so I put it around her neck. "I knew you would like." Then I hugged her.

Everybody else got very interesting gifts as well: Sakura got a cute pink cat plushy, Mrs. Haruno got a makeup kit, Mr. Haruno got a new cell phone, and I got rabbit plushy that looked like Aiko **(I don't want to name all of the things they got)**. When we were done, Sakura and I left to get ready for Naruto's party. Sakura already told her parents about our plan so we got ready and left.

Our outfits were very close to the holiday style: Sakura wore a red shirt with a candy cane on it and a pink skirt that had fluff **(I don't know what it's called)** around its hem with a belt. I wore a shirt that was close to Santakuro-su's coat; it had the fluff at the end of the sleeves, the collar, and the hem of the shirt. I also had a black belt with a golden buckle and black pants. We both wore black boots that went under our knees and a Santakuro-su hat. We left as soon as we were ready.

"Your family is fun, Sakura."

"I thought they were kind of embarrassing."

"No. It was great! I had fun." And I hoped that Naruto's party would be the same.

-------------------------------

**Naruto's POV**

**A Few Minutes Earlier…**

It was very lucky that it snowed last night. It looked like a Winter Wonderland outside. No slush, no gray spots, and luckily no yellow spots either. It looked so perfect. Maybe Christmas wasn't going to be as bad as I thought it was. I was really looking forward to my play date with Kaida and giving her my gift.

I was on my way to my house when all of a sudden, I was stopped by Kakashi. He was dressed as if he was about to go to a party. He was dressed in a formal tux without the jacket part of the tux. Over that was a coat and scarf (usually the scarf is the only thing he wears when it's cold), but he still had his forehead protector and mask covering his face. "Yo, Naruto."

"Ohayo, Kakashi. Why are you all dressed up?"

He looked hesitant when trying to answer me. He looked around as if the environment around us was going to give him an answer. "It's Christmas. Why can't I dress up this way?"

"Whatever."

"So where you heading, Naruto?"

"To my house. I just want to make sure no body snuck in."

"Uh, that's not necessary Naruto. Knowing that you would eventually go back, I checked for you."

"Oh, well, thanks Kakashi!"

"Hey, what are friends for?"

"Well I still need to go home. See ya Kakashi." Then he stepped in front of me.

"Want some ramen?" Want to move out of my way so I can go home? Every time I mentioned my house, Kakashi always tried to get me to go else where. But hey, who could pass off such an offer, even though I already had a dozen pancakes? But if you do the math: Kakashi's offer + Ramen = FREE FOOD!!!!!!

"Sure Kakashi!"

-----------------------------

**Normal POV**

The girls were on their way to Naruto's house so they could help finish setting things up for the party and hopefully Kakashi was stalling Naruto so they could finish with the preparations. When they got there, Naruto's house was already covered in Christmas decorations and it looked very colorful. "Wow! The senseis did a good job!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I wonder what the inside looks like." Kaida said. They opened the door and saw a beautiful pattern of Christmas decorations. It looked so beautiful and everything looked perfect. Kaida looked around the house to see if everything was in place. The last thing she saw was the Christmas tree that Sasuke promised already decorated and with a star on top. There were a few gifts under it from the guest that were already here to help.

"Hey," Sakura and Kaida turned around to see Sasuke all dressed up in a casual blue shirt that said "How Can I Make Your Christmas Wish Come True?" and jeans. "You guys came."

"Why wouldn't we?" Kaida asked.

"Well, everything's almost ready." Kurenai came in the room with a tray of eggunoggu (eggnog). "We just need Choji to bring the food, some music, and the other guests." She placed the tray on the table near the tree and gave the three each a glass of eggunoggu.

"Kaida was suppose to get the music." Sakura informed.

"Don't worry. I got it." Kaida put her glass down and grabbed the CD from the pack she had and put it in the stereo. The first song it played was "Jingle Bells". "The other guest should be here soon."

Right on cue, Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino came carrying loads of food. "Hey sorry if we're late." Choji said.

"Yeah. We had to stop by Choji's house to get this food." Shikamaru complained.

"Not to mention that there's more outside." Ino said.

Everybody else ran outside to see what she meant and they saw a pile of contained dishes. "Choji, we didn't need this much." Kaida walked up to the pile and grabbed a few containers. "I hope you guys didn't forget your gifts while getting all of this food."

"Don't worry, I have them." Ino said waving the presents in the air.

"And they're the only things that she carried." Shikamaru complained, again. Ino just gave him a "humph" and grabbed a cup of eggunoggu. She saw Sasuke and put on her flirty face.

"You can make my Christmas wish come true any day Sasuke-kun." She said referring to his shirt.

_Why did I wear this shirt?_ Remembering his reason, Sasuke walked away from Ino and towards Kaida to help carry in the food leaving a very pissed Ino.

A few hours later, more people came either bringing more decorations or just themselves and a present for Naruto. Kaida made sure everyone brought a gift and the gifts were put under the Christmas tree waiting for Naruto to open them. "I'm guessing everyone's here." Kaida looked around and saw everyone that she expected to come: Shikamaru, Choji, Ino (not really), TenTen, Neji, Asuma-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Kiba and Akamaru, Shino, Hinata, and of course Sasuke and Sakura. "Kakashi should be bringing Naruto soon."

"They're coming!" Sakura warned. Kaida came to the window next to her and saw two spiky-haired figures walking towards the house.

"Everybody, get ready!" Then she turned the lights off waiting for the Guest of Honor…

---------------------------------

**Naruto's POV**

**A Few Hours Earlier…**

After six helpings of ramen, I decided I needed to go home. I didn't want to be late for me and Kaida's play date. Kakashi was already in front of me when I was out of the restaurant. "Hey Naruto where are you going?"

"Home. Thanks for the food, but I need to get going."

"Uhhh… no you don't."

"Why not?" _Oh what now?!_

"Kaida told me about your play date and she's not done with the prep---I mean planning." He was scratching the back of his head and had a nervous face. I suspected she should've been done weeks ago, but then I had another idea of what was going on.

"Kakashi," He looked down at me. "I know why you want to hang out with me…" Then he hesitated and it looked like he was going to pee. "You're alone on Christmas, with Kaida being with the Haruno's and all and you wanted someone to hangout with, right?" Then a look of relief formed on his face.

"Um… yeah that's it." That must've been the answer because he doesn't really do anything on Christmas and he always looked kind of down.

"Well I promised Kaida I would be there on our play date, but since you insist…"

"Okay then. Let's do something fun!"

"But I can't be late for me and Kaida's play date."

"Don't worry. I'm keeping track of time."

--

**A Few Hours Later (I don't really want to explain what happened also I can't think of anything)…**

I had so much fun with Kakashi that I lost track of time! It was great hanging out with him, but I promised Kaida I would be there for our play date; she was probably done with her "planning" by now. "Kakashi?"

"Huh?" He replied.

"Today was fun and all but I really need to go."

"I understand. I had fun too. I'll walk you home."

"Thanks!" I never actually thought that he would let me go home.

On our way home, it was extremely and awkwardly silent. I wanted to talk to Kakashi about… something, but it would be like we were on a… _date_! I mean, I had fun and Kakashi's great guy, but that would just be considered "hanging out as friends". What am I, gay? Besides, I'm too young to go on a date. If I was older, I would rather go on a date with a girl, like Sakura or Kaida? No! Me and Kaida-chan are just friends. Me and Sakura-chan are more intimate than me and Kaida even though Sakura beats me up and does other bad things to me when I mention her forehead, but it's still a relationship. Maybe I'd be lucky enough to catch her under the mistletoe…! If I had the chance! There was mistletoe hanging above her front door. Was I the only one that noticed it?

We were so close to my house that I could see the lights on… wait, lights? What were my lights doing on? Kakashi seemed to notice this too. I quickened my pace when I saw them turn off. It's like my house knew it was coming, or at least the people inside it. I was close to running until Kakashi held my shoulder. "Hey Naruto, chill." _I'm chilled enough to be mistaken for a snowman Kakashi!_

"But there are people in my house!"

"Don't worry Naruto. I'm sure it's just Kaida and the others." _What others? Who are you talking about Kakashi?_ We were in front of the door and tension rose inside of me. I was kind of afraid to open the door, so Kakashi opened it for me knowing that I was too hesitant to do it myself.

As we walked in, it was really dark. Darker than usual. The sudden darkness turned light, inside and outside my body, when suddenly the lights came back on and I saw all of my friends. "SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!" I couldn't believe what I saw. Everybody I knew, except Lee and Gai, was inside my house wearing happy faces and it looked like a party. Even Neji was there and he held a light smile.

"What's going on?" _What a stupid question Naruto!_

"It's a Christmas party for you!" Sakura said.

"What?" _Stop asking questions you BAKA!_

"We knew that you always had a troublesome Christmas…" Shikamaru stated.

"So we decided to throw you a party so you wouldn't be lonely anymore." TenTen continued.

I was at lost of words. Everybody was worried about me and they threw this party so I wouldn't be sad. They must really care after all. "Thanks you guys!"

"Don't thank us." Sasuke said. "Thank Kaida. It was her idea."

I looked at Kaida and she gave a charitable smile. It did make sense. She did seem like she was the only one that was concerned about me. And she did promise that we would have a "play date". Maybe this is what she meant. "Thanks Kaida."

"Don't mention it, Naruto. What are friends for?"

"But this is the best thing that anyone has done for me!" I lunged at her so hard to give her a hug that I almost fell on her. "I owe you one."

Then she hugged me back. "Like I said, don't mention it."

"Hey you guys. We're not invisible ya know!" It was always Ino's job to ruin a moment. We stopped hugging trying not to start a scene. "Don't just stand there, everybody! Let's party!" Ino turned my stereo on and played remixes of some Christmas songs.

Every place I looked at was covered in something related to Christmas. There was even mistletoe over my front door. I was devising a plan to get Sakura under there with me. My plan backfired when Hinata caught me under a mistletoe over the kitchen door (that I didn't even notice!). She gave a small peck which was soft and pleasurable. Everybody looked like they were having fun, besides Neji and Shino who were hanging around the food table engaging in a conversation. TenTen and Kiba were dancing and Shikamaru was trying to stop Choji from eating everything that was on the table.

Ino and Sakura were flirting with Sasuke and it was unlucky for him that Ino was wearing a hair band made of mistletoe. He looked like he was trying to get to Kaida. Did he have a crush on her or something? Kaida didn't seem to notice. Kaida didn't seem to notice anything. She was sitting on the sofa, staring at the presents in a daze.

I walked up to her to see what was wrong. "Kaida, are you alright?" Then she looked up at me like it was the first time she ever saw me.

"… Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just tired from preparing everything."

"Oh, well, maybe a dance will wake you up?" Her face turned bright red and then she got up.

"Thanks." I got up and went with her and we danced like there was no tomorrow. The next song turned slow and then we decided to waltz.

"I don't know how---"

"Just follow my steps." I did as she told me and we danced to the rhythm of the music. I watched my feet to make sure that I didn't step on Kaida's. "Relax. Just follow the rhythm." She probably was experienced because all of the places she's been to when Royal villages invited her family. After all, she's a princess.

--

During the rest of the party I opened some of my gifts deciding that I'd open the rest of tomorrow. The guest started leaving one by one except Sasuke who left with Sakura and Ino on his shoulders. I started cleaning up assuming that everyone was gone. "Need any help?" I turned around to see none other than my white-haired _female_ friend and my brown furry friend. I kind of didn't notice Aiko was at the party.

"What are you two still doing here?"

"We wanted to stay over. I am going to be leaving in a couple of days, so I wanted to spend time with you. Sakura and Kakashi already know I'm staying here. Kakashi put our stuff in the guest room."

"Don't worry I'm almost done… And thanks."

"Okay and your welcome." She walked back to the sofa and plopped herself on it. She put Aiko next to her and she started staring under the tree again as if she could still see presents there. I put them in my room.

"Why are you still staring at the tree?" I finally asked her.

"Oh a no reason." She said really quickly. "Well… actually…" I looked back and saw her face turn red again. "I have something to give you."

That's when I remembered I had to give her her gift. "Me too! I'll be right back!" I ran quickly to my room to retrieve the box that contained Kaida's gift and ran quickly back downstairs. When I returned, I saw a small box in Kaida's hands. It looked about the same size as my gift to her.

I walked up to the sofa and sat down next to her. "Here." She made the first move and handed me the decorated box.

I gave her her gift but then there was silence. "Aren't you going to open your gift?"

"Aren't you going to open yours?" We waited a few more seconds until we couldn't take it. "Fine! We'll open them at the same time."

"Deal!" I counted to three then we carefully opened our gifts. When I opened mine, I saw something that made me want to cry, but not in front of Kaida 'cause that would be embarrassing. It was a glass figurine of a fox. It was orange and see-through and it had the same amount of whiskers I had. It was so beautiful. I wanted to hug Kaida and give her lots of kisses but that would be creepy so I held in my excitement until I saw Kaida's reaction when she opened my gift to her.

But her reaction was no different. Her eyes looked like they were going to water with tears. The gift I gave her was a glass figurine of a rabbit and it had slashes on its face one on each side. It was a light shade of brown and it was also see-through. I knew she would like it because she loved animals, especially rabbits. The figure looked similar to Aiko because she had the same slashes on her face. I figured Aiko would like it too. Tears were flowing down Kaida's face and she did what I was too cowardly to do: she flung her arms around my neck and started kissing me rapidly. "This is the most wonderful gift that anyone has given me! I love, love it, LOVE IT!!!!!"

I pushed her off a little so I could breath then I hugged her back. "And this is the most wonderful gift that anyone has given me too. Thanks a million Kaida. For the party, the gift, and for giving me the best Christmas I've ever had. Merry Christmas Kaida." That was the first time I've ever said those words and smiled.

"Merry Christmas Naruto."

----------------------------------------

Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you liked my fifth and final chapter of "Merry Christmas Naruto"! I also hope you liked this entire story!

Those lyrics in the beginning from "Greatest Time of the Year" by Aly & AJ

Happy Holidays!


End file.
